A secondary battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged several times or more. The breakage of a traditional secondary battery often occurs due to internal short circuit, collision, baking in fire and so on. In particular, if the situation continues for a certain period of time, the temperature of the secondary battery rises significantly. Therefore, a sealing ring melts at high temperature, and the internal pressure of the traditional secondary battery is increased, meanwhile the anode cap of the traditional secondary battery bulges outward, the melted sealing ring seals off the traditional secondary battery absolutely, so the inside gas of the traditional secondary battery could not exhaust, and the traditional secondary battery may explode.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.